prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Barry Ryte
Barry Piotrowski is an American professional wrestler currently known by his ring name Barry Ryte. He is best known for his work on the independent circuit. Professional wrestling career Windy City Pro Wrestling (2008-2011) Ryte made his wrestling debut during 2007. His first promotion debut was on March 8, 2008 in WCPW at the Lee Sanders Memorial Tournament where he and tag team partner Curtis Irby were the WCPW Tag Team Champions under the team name The Rooks. They lost the titles to the The Bangg Gang (Bart Banggs, Butch Banggs & Mak Banggs). On May 17 at WCPW Battle Of The Belts XX, Ryte and Irby won the tag titles back from the Bangg Gang. Wrestling as Barry Petrowski, he defeated opponents Bart Banggs and Curtis Irby in a three-way match for the WCPW Lightweight Championship held by Banggs on December 13, 2008. On March 14, 2009 edition of WCPW, Barry Petrowski & Curtis Irby lost the tag titles to The Bangg Gang at WCPW Lee Sanders Memorial Tournament. Wrestling as Barry Ryte, he went on to retain the Lightweight Championship for most of the early half of 2009 until August 15 at WCPW Hot Summer Nights. There, he lost the title to V-Factor. On October 24 at WCPW Monster Bash, Ryte entered his match as the WCPW Middleweight Champion, successfully defending the title against Just-N-Sane. At the November 28 WCPW event, Ryte lost the Middleweight title to DTA. Between the months of February, March and April 2010, Ryte wrestled only four more times, with his last match ending on April 16 at WCPW St. Martha's Mayhem, where he lost to Buddy Roberts. Ryte then took a medical leave of absence due to cancer. In 2011, Ryte successfully overcame his cancer and returned to wrestling after missing nearly a year of in-ring action. He returned to WCPW on October 1 at WCPW/DYNASTY in two tag team matches. World Wrestling Entertainment (2012) Ryte had the rare opportunity to work for the WWE during the June 26 edition of Smackdown. During the program, he and Dylan Bostic wrestled a squash match against Ryback. Other promotions (2011-present) Since resuming his career in 2011, Ryte has wrestled mostly in the Midwest promotions including Pro Wrestling Blitz, 3XWrestling, DREAMWAVE Wrestling, Chicago Style Wrestling, Resistance Pro Wrestling and UnderGround Wrestling. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and Signature Moves' :*''Ryte's Of Passage'' :*Sharpshooter *'Tag Teams' :*Rooks - with Curtis Irby :*Smash N Dash - with Reese *'Stables' :*Mylan Management Agency - with Ricky Kwong, Jake Dirden, Domino Rivera, Chad Mylan, Ryan Slade and The Mauler Championships and Accomplishments *'Windy City Pro Wrestling' :*WCPW Middleweight Championship :*WCPW Lightweight Championship External links * Profile * Facebook * Profile * Twitter * Profile Category:1988 births Category:2007 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Illinois wrestlers Category:Living people Category:3XW Wrestling alumni Category:AAW Wrestling alumni Category:Chicago Style Wrestling alumni Category:DREAMWAVE Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Blitz current roster Category:Resistance Pro alumni Category:Underground Wrestling alumni Category:Windy City Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Male wrestlers Category:Freelance Wrestling alumni